The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina: The Series/0
Summary The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina: The Series is created. Cast: Mikuru, Yuki, Itsuki, Kyon, Haruhi, Various students, ' '''Places: SOS Brigade clubroom, ' Transcipt {fade from black to the inside of the clubroom. The camera is pointed at the door. It then slowly pans around in a circle. Mikuru is in her maid outfit, making tea. Yuki is typing on her laptop, and Itsuki is leaning back on a chair, with his feet on the table. Pause 5 seconds. Suddenly, knocking is heard on the door. Startled, Itsuki falls onto the floor, on his back. Kyon opens the door, walks in, and closes it behind him} '''KYON: Oh, Haruhi isn't here? ITSUKI: Nope. We haven't seen her all day. KYON: ...It's kinda hard to talk to you when you're laying on the ground, Itsuki. ITSUKI: Huh? Oh, I didn't notice. {gets up} KYON:{thinking} Didn't notice? How could he not notice he's laying on the floor? ...I shouldn't really be standing here. Any minute now, Haruhi's gonna come bursting through the- {the door slams open, smacking Kyon into the wall} KYON:{thinking, annoyed} -door. {Haruhi steps in} HARUHI: Hey, everyone! {looks behind the door, at Kyon} What're you doing there, Kyon? KYON:{steps out from behind the door}{thinking, even more annoyed} You're the one that slammed the door open- HARUHI: Ah, well. Anyways, I have good news! KYON:{thinking} Oh, God. HARUHI: As you all know, The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina and The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina II were very popular! KYON:{thinking} What are you talking about? Everyone hated those horrible excuses for mo- HARUHI: So, we're going to make a TV series based on it! MIKURU: W-what? KYON: You can't be serious! HARUHI: Well, I am! KYON: ...L-look, how are we going to get the money to pay for all this? HARUHI: Oh... {glances at Mikuru} I have some ideas... KYON: WHAT?! Haruhi, you can't just- HARUHI:{sing-songy} Oh, Mikuru! {walks over to Mikuru, starts trying to take her clothes off} MIKURU:{looks at Kyon, blushes, and screams} {Kyon runs out of the room and slams the door behind him} KYON: A TV series. WHY are we making a TV series? The movies we could get away with, 'cause there wasn't much publicity, but a TV series, that-Wait. Itsuki didn't-''{obtains generic anime vein}'' I'm going to kill him eventually... ITSUKI: We'll see about that... KYON: Aah! How did you-Nevermind. {cut back to inside the clubroom. Mikuru is now wearing a bunny girl outfit. Kyon and Itsuki walk in} HARUHI: Hmm... Now, the first thing we need are actors! KYON: What are you talking about? We need to come up with a plot! How can we make a TV show with no plot and you're ignoring me aren't you? HARUHI: So, who should we get to play in this show? KYON: ...Thought so. {cue montage of the brigade talking to random students, and passing out flyers. In the background is the Adventures of Mikuru Asahina opening theme. Cut back to the clubroom when the montage is over} HARUHI: So, how many people did we get? KYON: Hold on, I'm almost done counting... There. We have a grand total of... No students. HARUHI: WHAT? KYON: I'm afraid so. We should probably wait for people to think about it- HARUHI: Mikuru, I don't think your costume was revealing enough. Take your top off. MIKURU:{blushes} WHAT? KYON: Haruhi, seriously! For once in your life could you actually LISTEN to me? HARUHI: C'mon Mikuru! KYON: Haruhi, we'll be expelled if we do this! HARUHI: Miku''ru''! ITSUKI: Haruhi, if we try to get actors by having Mikuru advertise without a shirt on, we'd probably be expelled! KYON:{thinking} I just said that! She's not gonna listen to you ei- HARUHI: Oh yeah. Right... KYON:{thinking} Damn you, Itsuki. ITSUKI:{thinking} Tsk, tsk, tsk. Lan''guage''! KYON:{thinking} ...Wh- TO BE COMPLETED